Draghidorah
Draghidorah is another monster created by a new group of future terrorists who intend to destroy the United States this time. It is another in the Ghidorah species, but it takes after the Heisei Ghidorah; it was made from Dorats and is not an alien. But instead of creating five different monsters, they fused and created one colossal hydra. All of it's heads' necks can expand a few meters longer from 100 meters. Appearance Draghidorah is brown with golden spikes and yellow under the heads, belly and tail. It only has one tail, four husky legs and five heads. The long spikes on each head are ears and change direction to the sound. They have long tongues and rounded nostrils. The heads' eyes are red, and the pupils are pink. It has no wings. From the tip of the most elongated head to the tip of the straight tail, Draghidorah is a whopping 200 meters long. Powers Draghidorah can do the following things: *'Electro-Plasma Beams' - All of Draghidorah's heads can shoot plasma-electric beams that act as a magnet for electricity. *'Flight' - Even thougn Draghidorah does not have wings, it can fly by firing electro-plasma beams from all it's five heads. This force makes it go at mach 2. *'Gravity Beams' - Only can be shot from the middle head. This beam acts just like King Ghidorah's. *'Regeneration' - If any part of Draghidorah's body is cut off, it will slowly transform into a Draghidorah clone, even small pieces of skin. This means chopping Draghidorah's middle head (or any head for that matter) will not kill it. *'Tail Drain' - Draghidorah can absorb any liquids through it's expandable tail and shoot it through it's heads. If Draghidorah drilled with it's tail on the Earth, it could shoot lava. *'Override' - Draghidorah can hypnotize monsters and control their minds. It is extremely vulnerable to attacks while doing so though. Backstory After the Futurians rewrote history and created Ghidorah, it was not Japan that turned into a corrupt country, but the United States. By the year 2401, the United States had cut down all the trees in the Amazon rainforest and created quintillions of dollars. They ended the US national debt and bought Mexico, Canada, and all the islands of the Caribbean. In Japan, technological advances were everywhere. But one day the US wanted to become more powerful, so they tried to take over Japan. Some scientists worked quickly and created a time machine that could transport a space craft and anything in it to the past or future. Three young adults went on this mission and took five Dorats with them. They came back to the present time of the Mecha-Cobra universe and warned the President that Keen would loose control of Mecha-Cobra and that it would destroy the United States. They showed the president an alternative to that fateful future, and it was to launch an atom bomb on top of Mecha-Cobra. Category:Fanmade Monsters Category:Villian Kaiju Category:Pages Category:Aliens Category:493Titanollante